


Unbound

by Unicron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Non-Complaint, M/M, Post Death of Optimus Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Finding himself unbeholden to his faction Orion finds his own motives to push onward





	Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> A Trade with TFAdi

                Following his self-exile Orion had come across more than his fair share of planets teeming with life. Sometimes he would come across ones with just flora or fauna of some sort and would enjoy taking photos and double checking for any energon in hopes of filling his reserves. Other times Orion would come across planets with sentient life that had clearly never been contacted and at that point he would turn the other way knowing Cybertronian contact never ended well. However sometimes he would come across planets with trading posts, some of which knew of his war and barred Cybertronians from landing, others who had not heard of their conflict for one reason or another, and a third category that had heard of the war and simply didn’t care.

                This was one of the third varieties of planet. He had touched down and while his interactions with shopkeepers talking about Cybertronians with him, some going as far as to ask Orion what he thought about the faction leaders. Truth be told he didn’t know what he thought about the leaders at this point, he wasn’t exactly the largest fan of himself and when it came to Megatron…well it was complicated. Orion’s feelings were complicated enough he could probably spend the lifespan of certain organic species trying to explain it and not come close to scratching the surface of things. High grade helped him with his feelings though, so Orion did his best to find a bar.

* * *

                With a splitting helmache Orion remembered why he had once told his men that prime don’t party. He didn’t party because he couldn’t hold his high grade. Prior to the war it meant that Orion couldn’t go undercover when bars would be visited, during the war it meant Optimus couldn’t drink unless he was sure that Prowl could command for a few cycles the next day without committing too many war crimes, and now after the war he was filled with regret. Orion crossed his arms and rested his helm on the bar and only looked up a moment to order some snacks and a less potent drink to calm down with. The way Orion saw it he started a war and ended a war and Cybertron was still a mess, a hangover was the least of which he deserved.

                The next day he could leave and go back to one of those planets with animals for a few cycles. He had the energon and at least there he couldn’t find high grade. The plan was set-Orion had found a planet he liked a while back with the most beautiful butterflies, he just needed to wait for sobriety to take him yet again. The wait however wasn’t to last because upon hearing someone order a Fear of Thunder Orion knew there was another Cybertronian in the bar. _Please be an Autobot_ his processor played on repeat as he forced helm up from the bar but catching a glimpse of the mech’s servo was all it took for Orion to realize that wasn’t the case.

                “If you want to shoot me can you use a silencer?” Orion asked putting his helm back on the bar.

                The other mech chuckled entirely too loud at that for Orion’s headache. “And a chrome-alloy pie for the red mech,” he added to his order before patting Orion on the shoulder. “Remember that time in Micropolis before the war?”

                “When I thought those were normal size drinks and I was a heavy weight”, Orion said taking his helm off the bar once again. “You could have told me otherwise.”

                “And not watch you get absolutely overcharged next time we were in Iacon? I wouldn’t have stopped that for the world.” Megatron took a sip of his drink before returning his attention to Orion. “You were so cute then.”

                “You weren’t half bad yourself,” Orion said with a grin. “I miss drunk you.”

                Megatron grinned at that. “Why? Because you couldn’t flirt with sober me?”

                “Just watch me,” Orion said planting a kiss on the warlord. “If you aren’t here to kill me we might as well make the most of this.”

                “Primus you’re a bad flirt,” Megatron said. “But with an aft like that I can let that slide.”

                Orion laughed at that, “So then. Your ship or mine?”

* * *

                “So what you’re telling me,” Megatron said playing with one of his partner’s windshield wipers, “Is the Autobots don’t expect you back home and you aren’t on some diplomatic mission.”

                “No they aren’t expecting me and no I was not in a bar for a diplomatic mission. Just needed a drink for the sky.” Orion replied absentmindedly stroking the grey mech’s fusion canon. “And you’re not headed back to some Decepticon base as soon as possible?”

                “Not unless you want me to pick up some handcuffs.” Megatron said. He gave the mech under him a kiss to his battlemask.

                Orion’s mask retracted and revealed a wicked smirk. “Third drawer to the right. Get the soft ones.”

                “Of course, Orion,” Megatron said. “You know this could be the start of something great.”

                Orion smiled and stuck his servos out to be bound, “I count on it.”


End file.
